


Heart-Shaped Box

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Ouma not Oma, idk what to tag it as. just ask me to tag it was something if you feel i should, oh i remembered one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Momota implied that Ouma just might be like them one day... and things spiraled from there.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Heart-Shaped Box

**i.**

There was one time. A single, brief moment. When Momota even implied that perhaps, just maybe, Ouma was like _them_. There was silent among the trio after. A very uncomfortable one.

Momota didn’t miss the way Maki scoffed underneath her breath whenever Ouma’s name was uttered. Or the concerned looks Shuichi gave him when Ouma was around. Above all, there was one time that got under his skin the most.

Shuichi had pulled him aside. Asked him a question he would not soon forget. “Are you okay?” What bothered Momota the most was not the question. It was his own response. A lie.

More lies piled up all around him. He had been a liar before, but never to this extent. Momota knew has he really messed things up this time. And yet, all he could thing about was how he made been wrong before. Ouma was not like his friends. Ouma was like _him_.

**ii.**

Kaito missed school the day after. Then the next. Another day after that. He knew it was pathetic, unmanly even, but he didn’t want to face his friends. This situation was one he’d gotten himself into and one he was aware would be difficult to claw his way out of. He hated what he had become.

Ouma. Ouma was someone he felt the opposite of. He loved the boy with all of his heart, but was too cowardly to confess. All along, he had been trying to nudge Maki and Shuichi into giving Ouma a chance. It only resulted in their hatred growing.

The day arrived when he finally returned to school. Kaito has hoped that, maybe, his class wouldn’t have noticed his three day absence. Wishful thinking. Maki approached as soon as she saw him. Asking where he’d been. Shuichi followed after. Momota looked his sidekicks in the eyes and lied. Again.

The day went by. Uneventful, aside from questioning from his peers. Momota noticed his sidekicks side eyeing Ouma the entire day. He was aware of how they thought he wouldn’t know. Right before the final school bell rung, Maki dragged him out to the hallway. Confessed that she loved him. Kaito staggered, and then ran off. _Coward_.

**iii.**

Maki and Shuichi showed up at Kaito’s door the next morning. They were worried about him. It frustrated Kaito. He felt he didn’t deserve that concern from them. Maki apologized for the sudden confession. Shuichi promised to help him in any way he could. They both questioned him as to if Ouma was the cause of his strange behavior. _It was all too much…_

And it _broke_ Kaito. Everything just spilled out. One by one. From his intentions to every one of his lies, they knew it all. Not even his feelings for Ouma was kept a secret. He couldn’t recall any other point in his entire life where he felt so revealed. _Vulnerable_. There was a silence. Kaito could only image the gears turning in their heads as they processed everything. Then, they spoke.

“Momota-kun, we… can’t forgive you for lying yet, but we care about you and know you can do better than this.”

“The fact that you felt the need to lie to us is proof we can do better, too… You aren’t in this alone in this, Momota.”

A smile graced Kaito’s face. First genuine one in weeks. His sidekicks, No, his _best friends_ were there for him and believed in him at his lowest point. There was no way he could let them down. With their help, he was finally able to work up the courage to confess to Ouma. 

Kaito couldn’t have been happier when Kokichi agreed to be with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINALLY POSTED ON TUMBLR IN THREE PARTS.  
> I couldn't think of a proper title, so I just decided to use the title of the Nirvana song that's been stuck in my head. Don't think about it too much, this wasn't based on the song or anything, lol.


End file.
